Stupid Woman, I love You!
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Woman, I Love You!

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.

**WARNING: **Look… It's rated M for a reason. Most of my stories are/will be rated M. So if you don't like very graphic sex, LEAVE. Otherwise, have fun. ;) Tags for M rating include: Underage sex, language, Shigure's general perversion, smut, lemon, etc. etc… No room for a rape scene this time. Maybe when I write my Ichigo x Rukia story. MAYBE…

Author's note: Hey everyone! So it's now my second story…! YAY! So excited! Anyway, I'm typing this exact sentence at 12:06 A.M., and I plan to finish the first chapter by 2:00 A.M. So if it's a little confusing, I apologize. I usually work better in the middle of the night, but sometimes I slip up…

Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the first chapter of many in my new story!

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 1

Hiro sighed. He just couldn't spin the current situation in a good way. He tried and tried, but no matter how he saw it, it was always the same thing: Stuck at Shigure's house for a week. His mother, Satsuki, had gone into labor last night, and Hiro needed a place to stay while she was in the hospital with a premature baby. _"So what genius stuck me HERE of all places?!" _

On the other hand, it meant seeing Kisa more often. Every day, in fact. As soon as school got out, Kisa went to do homework with Tohru. But today was Sunday, and that meant no school, and that meant no tiger; she was hanging out with Hatsuharu today. Hiro had finally forced himself out of bed around noon, and only because he was hungry. Now he was waiting for lunch to be made.

"Good morning, Hiro-kun!" Tohru came bounding in with a big platter of tea.

"It's 1 o'clock, stupid woman. And what's so good about today, anyway? And where's lunch? It doesn't take this long to make rice. Are you trying to deprive your house guest of food?"

"N-no! I was just-"

"Just what? Talking back? Are you stalling because you forgot to cook the rice again?"

Kyo burst into the kitchen. "HEY! Show some damn respect! We're feeding you and letting you live here, so be grateful and stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"N-no, really it's fine! Lunch is almost ready, and-" Tohru began.

"And you! Stop doing everything he says…!"

*DING!*

"Oh, that's the rice! The salmon is ready too, so lunch is ready everyone!" Tohru yelled into the direction of Yuki's room and Shigure's study. "I'll just go get it and bring it out here."

As Tohru turned to go back into the kitchen, she knocked the tea tray she had set on the table right into Hiro's lap. "H-Hiro-kun! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll go get a towel! Wait here!"

Hiro just sat there, too pissed to say anything. _"That __**stupid woman**__! She's so freakin' clumsy! Can't she even walk normally?!"_

"I'm back, Hiro! Here, let me get that!"

"Damnit, Oji-san, I can do it myself!"

After a short fight over the towel, Hiro was in possession of the towel… But Tohru had fallen strait into Hiro, transforming him into a sheep. At that precise moment, Kyo walked back in with Yuki and Shigure.

"M-Miss Honda…?"

"Hiro! What the fuck did you do?!"

Shigure just laughed the whole time…

"Baaah! Baaaaaah!" _"What the hell do you mean, what did __**I**__ do?! This is __**HER**__ fault!" _

And then, in one of the shortest Sohma family transformations ever, Hiro turned back into a human. Naked. On Tohru. BLUSHING, of all things.

But why was he blushing?

If he loved Kisa as much as he thought he did, why would he blush? He'd turned back in front of Tohru twice already. So why now…?

Author's note, Part II: I'm more interested in Shigure, Kyo and Yuki's reactions… Anyway: It's crap. I realize that. And I apologize. The next chapters will be better, with Hiro realizing his true emotions, etc. etc. For now, just try to bear with me… Please… The first two chapters are always the hardest…

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night by Ia (12 People Chorus)

Otsukimi Recital (Moon-Viewing Recital) by Ia

Rolling Girl by Yuzuki Yukari

Rolling Girl (Vocaloid Chorus)

Rolling Girl by Meiko Sakine

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Woman, I Love You!

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.

**WARNING: **Still rated M, guys. It didn't change. It's still smut, lemon, sex with a minor, all that good stuff…

Author's note: Wow… I promise the second chapter will be much better than the first… Trust me. So enjoy!

(So tired…)

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 2

"U-um…? H-Hiro-kun? A-Are you okay?" Tohru was about as confused as humanly possible at the moment. In a matter of 2 minutes, they had gone from lunch being ready to Hiro naked on top of Tohru. And so, of course, Hiro just HAD to be blushing heavily.

"I-I'M FINE, DAMNIT! TURN AROUND SO I CAN CHANGE!"

Tohru quickly looked the other way while Hiro got off her and changed back into his clothes. During this time, Yuki, the only rational male in the room at the moment, had to drag both Kyo and Shigure away from the scene; Kyo so he wouldn't beat Hiro to a pulp, Shigure so he would SHUT UP and stop laughing.

When Tohru turned back around, Hiro was the only other person left in the room. And he was EXTREAMLY confused. He couldn't understand why he was STILL blushing. Tohru had seen him once before.

Last August, during Ritsu's birthday party, the monkey was going through the normal phase of screaming and apologizing to every living being on Earth, when he fell into Hiro and pushed him into Tohru. Tohru had brought the sheep inside, along with his clothes, so he wouldn't be naked in front of everyone. And after a long and touching pep-talk to try and calm him down, Hiro had transformed. Tohru quickly looked away, but not before she had seen him full nude. He didn't seem to mind back then, which was strange by itself, but the pep-talk had left him feeling an emotion he had never felt for Tohru before: Respect. And it slowly began to grow into something else, something frightening, something Hiro didn't want to even admit to himself. So he pretended to be completely oblivious to what was happening to his and Tohru's relationship. But everyone else was noticing, especially Tohru herself, that he was beginning to tolerate her more.

But today had been a bad day to begin with. Hiro didn't want to add "accidental love-connfession" to his list of things to-do today, so he hid his blush by facing away from Tohru.

"Stupid Woman!"

"Oh! Y-yes, Hiro-kun?"

"Can you please bring lunch out now?"

Tohru was shocked. Hiro had NEVER shown kindness to her like this. It was TOTALLY against what he thought! "O-oh! Um, s-sure, Hiro-kun! I'll be right back."

Hiro waited until she was gone to turn back around, his blush almost gone now. He sighed. _"What the hell was that? Why the hell am I blushing?" _Realization hit Hiro like a hard slap in the face. The emotion he was trying to conceal had finally come out to show itself to Hiro. And he didn't like what he was thinking. _"I… I love Tohru Honda…!"_

Author's note, part II: It's crap. Sue me. Anyway, at least it's better than Chapter 1… A lot better, I think… But for now, I'm just going to think of some ideas. So Chapter 3 will probably come out sometime in the next few days.

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

Kokoro by Yowane Haku

Touhou 13.5 Hopeless Masquerade OST- Final Boss

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Until Chapter 3, farewell, my beloved fans… (I know I have SOMEONE out there who cares… ) :b


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Woman, I Love You!**

By, MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.

**WARNING: **M+++. Need I say more?

Author's Note: I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm bored. That is all. Carry on with the story.

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Hiro had confessed his love for Tohru to himself. During those last two days, Hiro had hardly said three words to anybody at Shigure's house. And every time he was near Tohru, he would blush and run back to his room as quickly as possible. He wasn't eating or drinking as much, and Tohru was the only thing on his mind 24/7. It didn't take long for Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru to notice that something was very wrong. But when Hiro didn't go to school on Wednesday, the third day, they decided to get to the bottom of it. Since Hiro acted the strangest around Tohru, naturally they sent her up to Hiro's room to see if she could find out what was wrong.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Go away."

"Hiro, I wanted to talk to you, please… If you have a minute that is… Please?"

_"__Damn! Why is she here…? This is bad… But I can't just ignore her…"_

"…H-hold on…"

Hiro crawled out of bed and slowly opened the door a crack. "What do you want, Stupid Woman?"

Tohru looked concerned. "Hiro-kun, why didn't you go to school today? You've been acting strangely ever since Sunday… Did something happen?"

Hiro snorted. _"You don't know the half of it…"_ "I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling good lately," he lied. "Could you bring dinner up to my room, please?"

Tohru was shocked. Hiro was actually being nice and not snapping at her! "Umm… O-okay, Hiro-kun. It'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"…Thanks…" Hiro murmured before closing the door again.

Tohru came back downstairs into the living room where Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Kisa were all waiting. "Well? What's wrong with him?" Kyo asked.

"I-I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling good and asked if I could bring his dinner up to his room."

Shigure thought for a moment. "Ah! But I heard no yelling. Was he being nice to you when he asked?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes. It was odd. He was being very polite…"

Shigure thought some more. "Maybe… Maybe… Hmm…"

"Shigure, what are you talking about now?" Yuki asked, starting to get annoyed at the whole situation. _"Hiro isn't our problem… Why are we even discussing this…_"

"Well," Shigure began, grinning. "Perhaps our young sheep has developed an adolescent crush on Tohru… Personally, I think-"

Yuki and Kyo cut Shigure off with a slap to the face. "No one cares what you think, weirdo. Hiro doesn't like Tohru, remember? Or did your stupidity make you forget?" Yuki asked rhetorically and cold.

Shigure pretended to look hurt. "Kisa, Tohru, come help poor Shigure. Yuki's being mean!"

"Pervert! Get away from Tohru! And Kisa too!" Kyo yelled.

*DING*

"Oh, dinner is ready! U-umm… Do you mind serving yourselves while I take Hiro's food up to him?"

"Of course, Miss Honda. It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you! I'll be right back!"

Halfway up the stairs, she could hear Kyo and Yuki arguing.

"Hey! Why is mine the only one with leeks in it?!"

"Stupid cat, that's Kisa's."

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once at Hiro's room, Tohru knocked quietly on the door. "Hiro? Dinner's ready. It's miso soup and tuna. And I brought you some milk."

Hiro walked over and opened the door. "Thanks Tohru."

Tohru smiled and handed Hiro the bowl. "Do you want anything else Hiro?"

"N-no. I'm fine, thanks."

Tohru gave a confused half-smile. "O-okay. I'll see you later, then." But as she turned to leave, she tripped onto Hiro. AGAIN. Luckily, Hiro had put the soup and fish down on the table. But he still had the milk in his hand, and that went flying into the wall while Tohru landed on the floor with a pissed off sheep.

Hiro, forgetting about his confusing feelings, tried to say, _"You stupid woman! Do you ever go a day without tripping onto someone?!"_ But it all came out as "Baaaah! Baaaa Baa Baaaaaaah!"

"H-Hiro-kun! I'm so sorry!"

Hiro then proceeded to cuss Tohru out in sheep-talk. And then transform on top of her naked again. Hiro's face turned the same color as a ripe, fresh apple. _"Oh shit!"_

Authors note Part III: I'm no longer hungry 'cuz I found food. YAY MIDNIGHT SNACKING! (More like 2:30 a.m. snacking…)

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

AGAIN by Stereopony

See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Woman, I Love You!

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.

**WARNING: **I don't like repeating myself, thank you. If you've made it this far, you know the warning by heart.

Author's note: Well, it is precisely 2:04 A.M. and I have no food or water in my room. I have to go outside to forage, and if I wake someone up

DEATH

will fall upon me. So let's NOT do that… Tomorrow I'll remember the necessities for an all-nighter. Gotta pack up better than fucking Katniss! (?) Especially if I'm gonna do two in a row... So, anyways, if I start hallucinating, I may postpone the story for a few days. So I'll try to keep it under control. And I'll stop starting all my sentences with "so" for some reason. …What? 'K enjoy the story! So, I'm gonna go before I hurt myself in my exhausted state…

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 4

Hiro said nothing. He just looked at Tohru, who he was now on top of AGAIN, and stared. Then he took a long, deep breath, held it for a second, and began a looong string of cussing in sheep.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BAH BAAAAH!" _"Grrr…! Stupid woman! Why do I have to love YOU of all people?!" _"Baaaaaahhh!"

Tohru watched him for a second, blank faced, blinking, before she started laughing so hard she was crying.

Yuki and Shigure burst in quickly. "M-Miss Honda?!"

"Tohru-kun, are you alright?"

"I'M GOING TO BED DAMNIT!"

"…Did anyone ask you…?"

Tohru stopped laughing for a second to breath, holding a super-confused, super-pissed Hiro. Before she could say anything, she blushed a little and started laughing again.

"Miss Honda, did you hurt yourself? Did you hit your head on something?"

Shigure, who for once was NOT being stupid, was genuinely concerned. "Tohru-kun, should we get you to a doctor? I'll call Hatori…"

Tohru stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "N-No! I'm fine… I just… It was so cute, I couldn't help myself!"

Hiro looked like he'd been shot. Panic seized him, and he leapt out of Tohru's arms and onto the floor, racing down the hall to the washroom where he had to use his entire body to shut the door.

Suddenly Tohru was very serious. "Oh! I-I didn't mean to upset him… I hope he's okay… W-What if he hurt himself?!"

Kyo walked back in to the room. "Ah, he'll be fine. Damn punk needs to learn a lesson anyway."

"Weren't you going to bed…?"

Tohru shot up. "H-He doesn't have any clothes!" She picked up Hiro's outfit, but it was soaked in milk, as was her own. And today was laundry day, so there was nothing else to wear until the clothes finished drying, and they'd only been out a few minutes…

*Pffttt…!*

Shigure looked down the hall at the closed door. "Sounds like somebody transformed back, then."

There was a pause, then, "Stupid Woman! This is all your fault, so bring me my clothes and get me more milk! And my dinner's cold by now; I need more!"

Shigure and Yuki let out a sigh of mixed feelings. "At least he's back to bossy, annoying Hiro."

"Yes, but Shigure… Is that necessarily a good thing?"

"…Right. Well, regardless, you two should help Tohru-kun clean up this mess, and I'll go see what Hiro can wear."

Tohru sprang up from cleaning. "Oh, I'll do that! I think I have some old work clothes."

"But, Miss Honda… What about your own clothes?"

Tohru smiled. "It's just a little milk; it'll dry up just fine!"

Yuki and Shigure sighed humorously inward. _"That's hardly a LITTLE spill…" _But there was no changing Tohru's mind on this matter. She was down in her room, looking for something to give Hiro to wear…

***Meanwhile…***

Hiro sighed. He didn't like being rude to Tohru. He would much rather be nice to her, to try to be her friend. But it was waaay too late for that now; After all he had ever said to her in the past, they would know something was wrong almost instantly. Maybe if he was slowly nicer to her little by little…

_"__Ah, screw it. She'd never like me the way I like her. I should just give up on that stupid dream." _He laughed silently. _"A stupid dream about a stupid woman… Ah, I must be losing my mind." _He looked around. He was completely naked, with no clothes, in a small room with no toilet. _"Well, this is fantabulous. I may as well take a bath and clean up the milk…" _He stopped. _"Wait, I transformed. Shouldn't the milk be gone?" _He stood there looking confused. _"Bah! It's not like it even matters…"_ He looked down to turn the bath on, but as he did, he also noticed something else.

_"__Woah, I'm REALLY hard. Thinking about TOHRU did that? I must be fucking mental if SHE turns me on like THAT…"_ He shrugged and turned the bath on. While it was filling up, he looked down again. _"It's not going away… Maybe I should just make it go away…?"_

He reached down and grabbed his erect member and began stroking it down and up. "Nnghh…" _"Sh-Shit… No, I gotta be quiet…" _He kept touching himself, sending waves of pleasure down his barley pubescent body. "Nn… Tohru…" he moaned softly, closing his eyes. He heard a loud knock on the door. Hiro yelped, and he jumped into the bath half-full of water with his still hard dick sticking out. He poured soap into the water to try and make bubbles to mask his body before finally responding, "What?!"

"Hiro, I brought some clothes for you," came Tohru's voice through the door.

When the bubbles completely covered Hiro's boyhood, he said, "Yeah, come in…"

Tohru walked in carrying a pretty girly looking gardening outfit.

Hiro scowled and glared at Tohru. "Is that all you have? You HAVE to have something else. Or are you just trying to embarrass me more, hmm?"

Tohru smiled out of agony. "N-no, of course not! I-it's all that's left until the clothes dry…" She laid them out on the counter next to the sink. "I-I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, Hiro! I-I'll try not to do it again!"

Hiro smirked. "Try harder then." _"I don't care what you do, just leave so I can finish what I was doing…! You're making me hurt more than feel good if I can't even touch myself to you…!"_

Tohru smiled awkwardly, realizing fully for the first time that Hiro was NAKED. "O-Okay!" And with that, she left the room, closing the locked door behind her. Hiro sighed of relief. _"Finally…" _And went back to pleasuring himself to thoughts of Tohru.

When Tohru got to her room, she closed the door and locked it. She slumped up against it and brought her face close to her knees. She just stared at a single point of nothing, thinking one single word over and over again: _"Hiro…"_

**Author's Note II:**

**…****Wow… That… Um… Happened. THIS WAS NOT PLANNED, PEOPLE. I FREE WROTE THIS CHAPTER. I surprised myself with this one… Right, storyline: Yes, this story will probably continue for another 5-6 chapters, maybe more. I want to bring in Akito and Hiro's mom, Satsuki, at some point. I have plans for them… But Kisa isn't really in this story much… I have a vague side plot story for Kisa, but I need to find a good point to add it in. And yes, I know Hiro is 12 and Tohru is 16-17. And I just depicted Hiro, the 12-year-old, jacking off. But is it that bad if I myself am only 14? Meh. You decide. I don't care either way; can't get in legal trouble for a fanfiction! Ahhh… I'm going to Hell… 'K, well, I should wrap this up considering it's 3:06 A.M., so I'll see you all in Chapter 5!**

**(P.S. I'm thinking of naming each individual chapter. What do you guys think? Review and let me know!)**

Songs listened to while I wrote this chapter:

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Fairy Tail Openings and Endings, 1-17


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Woman, I Love You!

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Hiro has always disliked Tohru with a passion. From before he even met her, in fact. To him, she was always his competition in his fight to win Kisa over. But when he begins to see her in a very different way, all hell in the Sohma family will break loose.

**WARNING: **…Clearly, fucking K+. Jesus, I'm not saying M+++ again. IT'S SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT DON'T LET UR KIDS READ IT!

Author's note: I'm back, guys! ***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:*** Ready for another randomly exciting chapter of the clusterfuck that is this story?! Then let the magical train ride descending into Hell begin!

…What?

Oh well. Much love!

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 5

Tohru sighed. It had been three days since the "incident" with Hiro, and Hiro seemed to be purposely avoiding her, even going out of his way to get his own dinner and run his own baths. Hiro seemed quite anxious to get the fuck out of Shigure's house and away from Tohru, and as he thought, away from his undeniable feelings.

*Riiiing…! Riiiing…!*

"O-oh, can someone get that? I don't want the food to burn…"

Shigure came bounding down the hallway happily. "I'll get iiittt…!" He picked up the phone and said hello, which was followed by a long, long pause. "…I see. I understand. I'll tell him right away. No, of course… It's no trouble at all. Okay, goodbye." He hung up and looked somewhat solemnly at Tohru.

Tohru looked at Shigure with concern. "Is everything all right?"

Shigure sighed. "Well, it's Satsuki-kun; she-"

Hiro came walking into the kitchen. "What about my mom?"

Tohru looked slightly panic stricken. "I-is she okay?! With such a young baby…"

Shigure laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing, really; Satsuki-kun is fine. The hospital has just decided to hold her and the baby for another 10 days or so to make sure-"

"TEN DAYS?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Hiro looked panicked and overwhelmed. "I-I was supposed to go home tomorrow!" he yelled indignantly.

Shigure sighed. "Hiro, your mother had your sister 5 weeks early. They have to make sure that everything will be alright before they can send them home, that's all. Besides, it's fun living with us, isn't it!"

Hiro's eye twitched. He turned around and stomped back to his temporary room, slamming the door.

Shigure laughed. "Ah, adolescence… What fun those years were…"

Yuki walked slowly and tiredly into the kitchen. "You could be arrested for saying those things, you know…" He paused at the fridge and, realizing Tohru was already making breakfast, turned around and sat at the table, putting his head down in exhaustion. "What was all the yelling *yawn* about?" he asked, muffled by the table.

Shigure gave Yuki a half grin and sighed. "It looks like Hiro is staying with us for a little while longer while Satsuki is still in the hospital." He looked seriously and grimly at Tohru. "I may have been lightening the situation for Hiro, however. The baby is fine, but Satsuki-kun…"

The pause said it all. Tohru leaned against the counter. "W-will she be alright?"

Shigure sighed. "I don't know. She's not in the best shape right now, but she SHOULD recover… But we have to be prepared for some bad news, whatever it may be. I don't know the extent of her injuries yet, but childbirth was not good to Satsuki."

Tohru was silent. She looked up at Shigure. "She'll get better. Of course she'll get better." She paused. "She has to get better… Hiro…"

Shigure patted Tohru's head. "She should recover just fine; but things go wrong sometimes. Just don't tell Hiro; we don't need him worrying senselessly."

Kyo walked into the kitchen to harass Yuki, but stopped when he heard Shigure. All discontent and annoyment left his face, replaced with a look of concern. "What are we not telling Hiro?"

Shigure looked at Kyo with a huge grin plastered on his face. "His birthday present, of course!"

Silence. Yuki murmured in the corner, "Idiot…"

Kyo's eye twitched. "I'm not stupid, Shigure. And Hiro's birthday is in July."

"Nothing beats early planning!"

"It's March." Kyo paused for a second. "Just tell me what's going on, Shigure. I'm not gonna tell him."

Shigure studied Kyo's face. "You're being awfully serious this morning, Kyon-chan. Is something the matter?"

Kyo growled. "Don't call me that, ya old pervert! Tell me what's going on!"

Shigure smiled. "Temper, temper… Tohru, would you tell Kyo what's going on in the other room? I have to discuss something with Yuki in private."

"Oh, but… Breakfast…"

Shigure smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let it burn!"

Tohru paused, then smiled. "Come on, Kyo; I'll tell you what's going on."

As soon as they left, Shigure looked at Yuki with a look of interest. Yuki looked at his cousin with complete indifference. Shigure cleared his throat theatrically. "Yuki, have you noticed anything strange about Kyo as of late?" Yuki continued his blank stare, completely uncaring. Shigure waved his hand back and forth, saying, "Of course, beyond his normal, um… 'Quirks'."

Yuki sighed. "Not really. What are you trying to get at here?"

Shigure grinned and pointed towards Hiro's room. "Well, dearest cousin, as soon as Hiro was mentioned, and with the context of being in emotional peril, Kyo seemed to care about nothing else. He became fixated on the issue."

Yuki glared. "I know what you're getting at, and I suggest you stop now. I've seen the way Kyo looks at Uotani and Tohru; what you're implying is so far out there, I don't know where to begin with it, considering the many irresponsible logistics of it…"

Shigure held his hands up in retreat. "I was only stating an observation. Detective Shigure will definitely keep on top of this case, though. Keep you posted!" And with that, he flew out of the room and out the front door to go meet with Hatori and Ayame for afternoon tea, leaving Yuki all alone in the kitchen. "Weren't you watching Tohru's breakfast…?" he said to no one.

***Meanwhile***

Hiro waited until he was sure Shigure was gone to strip. He liked going around naked, but for some reason, he couldn't relax when the dog was in the house. Not that he ever stripped outside his own room, of course, but there was still something about him being in the house at all…

Hiro sighed. He liked being near full-nude; the only clothes he left on were his black half-knee socks. He sat down on his bed, slowly stroking his 41/2 inch member, his mind filled with Tohru. "Nnghh… Ah… Yeah…" He kept going, imagining Tohru stripping her own clothes off, and by the time imaginary Tohru was fully naked, Hiro was cumming into his hand. "A-ah! Y-yeah…!" He moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes and pretended Tohru was giving him a handjob instead of the full lonely truth. "Nnghh… Tohru…" He moaned softly, making absolutely sure nobody could hear him touch himself. If this got out, it would ruin everything; his chance to see Tohru every day, his relationship (or lack thereof) with Kisa, even stretching all the way to…

Hiro stopped suddenly. His hard erection began to go away as his mind wandered to the sad things he had been afraid of since the moment he began loving Tohru. **_Akito. _**Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted, and if he found out how much Hiro loved Tohru…

Hiro shuddered. _"I… I gotta make sure no one finds out… This HAS to stay a secret." _He sighed. His boner was long gone, and he had already gotten a round out of himself as it was. He lay down with nothing between the open air and his nude body, and falling asleep at 10:00 in the morning, began to dream of Tohru… He moaned her name softly. His dreams… The only place Akito couldn't find him and destroy his fantasies. He smiled softly and, eyes closed, drifted off to go find his happiness.

***Elsewhere***

"Shigure, are you sure? This is a big deal, you know. If you're lying, or even just mistaken, Akito will take it out on all three of us. This isn't a stupid conspiracy, right?"

Shigure nodded solemnly. "Yeah, Hatori… I hear him every night…"

**Author's Note II:**

…Huh. Well, that was fantabulous, wasn't it? Now, because I feel bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger, I will say this: Nothing is what it seems. …That made it worse, didn't it? Oh God, I really have to tread lightly… I gotta good plot in my head; I wanna make this story as great as possible. So… Hmmm… Oh yeah, and I'm pulling another all-nighter. This time, I have red bull and water and candy. So 48 hours is within my reach… (Does 30 minutes of light sleep in English class count?) Ah well, I'm rambling. Anyways, I'll see you all in chapter 6! Looking forward to introducing my take on Akito! Much love! TTYL!


End file.
